<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【无差向】偷盗者 by Ccato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341093">【无差向】偷盗者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato'>Ccato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不会写简介，着重说一下雷点吧。<br/>含有一定量的血腥描写<br/>第一次尝试搞黑化，希望不会弄得太奇怪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【无差向】偷盗者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　尼禄睁开眼睛。室内有违和的光源。他转动眼球搜索了好久才发现光源正唯一他的胸口。持着好奇，尼禄稍稍撑起身体望过去，一团银白的柔软光芒在他心脏的位置闪烁。</p><p>　　集中精神凝视，尼禄很快从白茫茫里面认出了某些属于人类的组织，细长的白色发丝拉垂着，贴在额头上往下拉伸出流畅的线条，挡住一双眼尾朝下，带着点孩子气的无辜却又冰冷的眸子，像河流一样蜿蜒而下的头发被挺直的鼻骨分割开来，再往下就是光源触及不到的黑暗了。尼禄尝试性地想要发声，却只出来了几个哑哑的气音。他说不出话！</p><p>　　“你醒了？乖，现在还是小孩子睡觉的时间哦～”</p><p>　　那隐在黑暗中的嘴角一定在翘着，它一边笑一边用轻佻的语气哄着自己。尼禄又发出来几声哑语。他直盯着胸口那颗脑袋慢慢抬起，看，那单薄的唇果然在嘲笑他，裂开的缝隙里露出粉色的牙床，是唯一的异色。</p><p>　　“乖孩子，闭上眼睛，好好睡一觉。”那声音和脑袋正往他靠近。</p><p>　　尼禄盯着那颗脑袋，脑海里一直回响着诡异的警告声。</p><p>　　是了！这颗脑袋是以一个不可能的角度正对着自己！尼禄很确信自己正躺在床上，身上和身侧没有压迫的感觉，不可能有人压在自己身上并在怀里抬头看他，想要做到那个脑袋凝视他的角度，只能从他背后穿过他的身体，像是十字架一样从他胸前探出来。</p><p>　　那个颗熟悉的脑袋在开心的笑着，嘴里哼着摇篮曲，向尼禄靠近，白色的脖子已经浮现大半了！还有几根圆润的小棍状的东西从他黑色的T恤里浮现，他想抓住自己！</p><p>　　尼禄惊醒了，睁开眼睛看着浅灰色的天顶发呆。那天顶涂浆并不均匀，工匠的偷懒在上面留下鲜明的轨迹。融合了黑与白的线条让尼禄脑袋发晕，喉头作呕，肚子有种无法忍耐的疼痛感，尼禄捂着嘴冲进厕所呕吐了起来。</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　尽管胃还一阵阵的抽动，尼禄还是觉得自己需要进食一些食物，他甩了甩有点肿胀酸软的四肢，从事务所二楼走到一楼的厨房，翻了点速食食物扔进微波炉。在等待的间隙里尼禄去接了杯水却没有喝下去，他感觉身体里满满当当的液体在流动，仿佛骨头都给昨晚的噩梦给融化了。</p><p>　　大体发生了什么尼禄给忘了，只有那张诡异生长的脸还记忆尤深。他在几年前遇到的那个人，带着绝对的力量来拯救了他居住的城市和“亲人”，道了永不再会的别之后倒是那人先反悔了，在一个秋日明朗的早晨出现在他家院子里，邀请他成为自己的伙伴。</p><p>　　现在想起来，那天但丁的表现也很奇怪。他剃了胡子，即使头发乱蓬蓬的也显得很精神，带着毫无恶意的笑容说出了一句简单的话，“成为我的。”</p><p>　　这句缺头短尾的话尼禄只能回复一个疑惑的歪头，紧跟而来的姬莉叶机敏地回问：“但丁先生，你是遇到什么麻烦了吗？没有受伤吧。”</p><p>　　听到这里尼禄皱起眉头。如果有但丁也解决不了的恶魔，那他大概率也对付不下来…可是，两人联手的话…</p><p>　　“走吧。我愿意成为你的拍档。”</p><p>　　尼禄不知道自己有没有说对，因为但丁并没有点头说好，只是笑得更深，将开头那句话又重复了一遍。</p><p>　　大概自己那时候会错意了。尼禄时常回想。那天跟着但丁去狩猎的恶魔虽然难对付，却也不是很强。尼禄受了点轻伤，但丁干净利落地砍下了那个恶魔的脑袋。</p><p>　　“小子，你还有大把要学呢。”</p><p>　　一句话，就把尼禄锁在了身边。陪着他在老旧的事务所里算那些东拼西凑的烂账单，收拾满地乱滚的空酒瓶，有活干活，没活对打练手。要是斯巴达教团还在，一定要痛心斯巴达的后裔竟如此堕落，还是一个接一个。</p><p>　　尼禄也说不准但丁是什么时候变得奇怪的。他们有时候会分别接任务，然后一段时间失去联络，最后在事务所汇合。每次单独任务但丁都会带点东西回来，大多数是恶魔武器，然后是酒，接着是奇怪的造型。有一次他把标志性的头发染成了黑色，虽然是任务需求，始作俑者的崔西却不大喜欢，偷偷把他的头发全剃了再长。虽然知道是但丁默许的恶作剧，尼禄还是用这件事嘲笑了但丁近乎一个月。但丁就坐在他办工桌后面那老旧的宝座里，和尼禄一起发笑。那笑容诡异得尼禄心头发麻，最后他去剪了个毛绒绒的寸头。看着尼禄的新发型，这次但丁的笑容是真心的。</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　翻热的面条糊成一团，尼禄干脆叉起面团从边开始啃，浓郁的番茄酸味让这团面条尝起来没那么糟。尼禄这才喝了一口水，原本翻腾的胸闷也终于消失了。门口传来叮叮当当的声响，尼禄探头去看。但丁领着两个大袋子，里面支棱地冒出几个酒瓶长颈，低头小心翼翼地踢开挡道的瓶子。感觉到视线，但丁抬起头，愣了一下朝尼禄咧嘴笑了，上下两层浅色的唇分开，露出整齐洁白的牙齿和一点粉红的牙床。</p><p>　　和梦里的一模一样。尼禄觉得胃在翻腾，他想吐。</p><p>　　“你做了什么吃的？有披萨吗？”但丁又踢了一脚酒瓶，玻璃碰撞的清脆声响让尼禄平静下来。</p><p>　　“促销的意大利面。”尼禄又喝了一口水，咕噜咕噜的吞咽声让他感到舒适。</p><p>　　“这么久了，还是不能让你体会到披萨的好。”听到没有披萨，对意大利面没有兴趣的但丁提着酒袋子往二楼走。</p><p>　　“别喝太多，有你的任务。”尼禄从厨房里追了几步出来提醒，语气里带着掩不住的高兴，或许是因为接下来但丁水费有着落了吧，“还有你可以拜托我帮你收拾酒瓶子。”</p><p>　　但丁头也没回，靴子把楼板踏地咚咚响。</p><p>　　“这个月的水费和电费，再加半个月的餐费。我拜托你，留下我的宝贝酒瓶。”</p><p>　　再次下楼的时候，但丁手里装酒的袋子变成一个大手提箱，在墙上随手拔了几把恶魔武器塞进去，出门前向尼禄提出请求。</p><p>　　“……”学着但丁的笑，尼禄扯起嘴角，露出一点点粉红的牙床。</p><p>　　他并没有说成交，所以这次的费用但丁是该上交的，而酒瓶子也是不能留的。将楼下成堆的玻璃瓶子清理完之后，尼禄推开了但丁的房门。房间的每个角落都塞了或多或少的酒瓶，新买回来的堆在角落，和一堆没喝完的酒挤在一起。</p><p>　　尼禄捡起一瓶琴酒，刚拧开盖子就闻到一股刺鼻的味道。他翻过瓶身找到了保质期，三年前就该扔掉酒但丁居然还喝了大半？！</p><p>　　看来披萨真的扼杀了但丁的味觉。还是说但丁的味觉退化到只有披萨能起到刺激作用了？一边推测，尼禄一边检查装有液体的瓶子，把所有过了保质期的都扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>　　但丁到了深夜也还没回来。尼禄把剩下的披萨重新放回冰箱后也回房间睡了。</p><p>　　外面的街灯早就坏了，事务所门口的电源关上，连最后一点光源也熄灭了，这所老旧的房子被黑暗层层笼罩，像是一个棺木慢慢坠入坟墓。</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　尼禄睁开眼，和昨晚的梦境不同，他什么都看不到，是很适合睡觉的暗夜。可是胸口处传来的刺痛和酥痒却不停打断他的安眠。他尝试扭转脖子，但是无可奈何，甚至连一根手指都无法移动。他是在梦里吧，尼禄平静地安慰自己。</p><p>　　“你要是听话不把那些瓶子扔掉，今晚就会是一场安静又美好的美梦。真是一个坏孩子。”</p><p>　　是昨晚那颗诡异的脑袋！尼禄急速转动眼球，想要找到那丝光芒，可惜今晚太黑了，他一无所获。咔咔，尼禄听到了骨头在位移的声音，胸口越来越痒，他想去挠一把，要是拜托那颗脑袋它能帮他挠一挠吗？尼禄张开嘴，舌头艰难地移动，不断有液体从里面被挤出来，“但…丁…”</p><p>　　“今晚是最后一晚了。从明天开始你就是我的了。从里面开始，所有，所有的一切都是我的。晚安，我亲爱的尼禄。”</p><p>　　但丁的声音清晰地从耳边响起。尼禄这个时候才感到恐惧，心脏剧烈地在跳动，鼓膜随着响亮的心跳声在膨胀，堵住的回音撞击他的脑袋，令大脑开始宕机。它拒绝接受任何信息，除了这一条自我警告。</p><p>　　你被抓住了！</p><p>——————</p><p>　　但丁也不知道自己是什么时候有这个想法。这个念头出现得那么自然，像是饿了就想吃饭，渴了就要喝水，他想要尼禄成为自己的。</p><p>　　这并不是独占欲。但丁并不想把尼禄囚禁起来，那孩子在人群中能变得更耀眼。有谁不喜欢自己的宝石变得更漂亮，获得更多赞美呢？所以但丁有了一个更危险的想法，他要侵占尼禄的内在，把他身体的一部分换成自己的，让他依靠自己而活。用他的基因赶走维吉尔的，赶走尼禄自己的，深深地根植在尼禄体内，他想成为尼禄的一部分。</p><p>　　酒精真的是样好东西。它让但丁暂时逃离对尼禄的疯狂渴求，也让他找到了占有尼禄的方法。酒醒的第二天，他带着一袋子的空酒瓶跑进了黑市。</p><p>　　酒精，真是一样伟大的东西！</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　那孩子对自己的崇拜简直要溢出来了。通过他惊讶且期待的表情但丁就知道他一定会跟自己走。对着尼禄的伤口惋惜地说了一句，“小子，你还有大把要学呢。”就这点小甜头就让尼禄毫不犹豫地跟自己回事务所了。</p><p>　　从一开始，但丁就征服了尼禄的心。接下来该是肉体了。</p><p>　　但丁对这个残酷血腥的方法十分有信心。他第一次打心里喜爱半魔这种体质。尼禄就算半个身子被几把巨枪捅烂都能活着，那活剖了他自然也不会弄死他，唯一会造成麻烦的疼痛感也通过超大剂量的镇定剂给压制了。</p><p>　　这个计划完美无暇。</p><p>　　第一次换掉的是肾脏，那块内脏挖出来的时候还是挺疼的。不过尼禄一点感觉也没有，在新换的床单上平稳地沉睡，但丁捂着已经合拢的伤口，勤奋地把地板擦拭干净。</p><p>　　后来是胃、小肠、脾、肝、肺……但丁一点点地掏空尼禄的内脏，再一点点地把自己填充进去。</p><p>　　每次早晨起床看到新的尼禄，但丁觉得他原来越完美了，他没有办法把目光从尼禄身上移开。或许他需要再往他体内输入更多属于自己的东西。</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　把针管从手臂里抽出来，但丁脑袋有一瞬的恍惚，大概是针头残留地镇定剂在插进自己血管的时候跑进去了，再加上抽走的大量血液导致的贫血。用力闭了几下眼，但丁敦促自己要保持清醒。</p><p>　　尼禄的身体已经开始对镇定剂有抵抗性了。这两次的偷换过程他都频繁发出呻吟。他得抓紧时间。但丁哼起摇篮曲，摸索着把针管里由鲜血和镇定剂融合成粉红色的液体打进尼禄体内。</p><p>　　今晚是最后一晚了。</p><p>　　心脏的修复比以往都费时间。药效有点褪去了，在撕开尼禄胸膛的时候他醒了，瞳孔溃散地滚动。</p><p>　　“真是个坏孩子。”但丁无奈地骂道。拿过小刀快速地切断尼禄心脏的血管，那个堆满了属于他们内脏的胸腔变成一汪鲜红的血池。但丁捧起滚在一旁自己的心脏，但丁把它替换到尼禄心脏原本的位置，半魔强烈的求生欲促使脆弱的肌肉攀附到那颗停止了跳动的心脏，挤压着它，让它重新恢复力气，砰砰地泵动血液，其他等待死亡的内脏又一次挽回了生命。但丁把尼禄被掰开的肋骨合拢起来，拉过被剥离的皮肤覆盖到上面，他的内脏被掩盖了起来，就像是在春日里播下的种子，等待着希望破芽而出。</p><p>　　收拾好血腥的残局，但丁在尼禄额头留下一个轻吻，语气温和地道别：“晚安，尼禄。明天见。”</p><p>　　———</p><p>　　夜色依旧笼罩在这个城市的每个角落。黑暗没有绊住但丁的脚步，他快速穿过事务所后面的一道长廊，拐了几个弯进入一条狭窄的楼道，左手提着的一个大布袋差点卡死在墙壁中间，但丁小心翼翼地护着右手里的玻璃瓶挤了进去，走进一扇落着锁的铁门。</p><p>　　门后面是一间不过九平米的小房子，只有一扇窗户正对着大门。这个房间空旷又拥挤，在它中央有一个由空瓶子累积起来的柜子，纤细的瓶身用一种不可思议的平衡支撑起几个大玻璃罐子。除此之外，这个房间空无一物。但丁把左手的布袋扔到角落，双手捧着玻璃罐走到那堆玻璃制物面前，把它安放到最后一个空位。</p><p>　　天亮了，晨光穿过窗户照亮了那件完成的艺术品上。但丁从下往上仔细地数着，尼禄的大肠、尼禄的肾、尼禄的胃、尼禄的肺、尼禄的心脏……这是一座由尼禄内脏搭建而成的孤塔。但丁满意地看着那座塔沐浴在晨曦的阳光里，它折射出温暖且绚丽的光芒。</p><p>　　把手指弯曲成枪支的模样，指尖抵着那颗新鲜的心脏，但丁笑着说，“Jackpot！”</p><p>　　哗啦！玻璃塔倒下了。破碎的玻璃洒满了老旧的地板，腐臭的福尔马林在蔓延，泡得发白的内脏孤岛一样躺在玻璃海上。</p><p>　　但丁走出房门，往里面扔了一根燃烧的火柴。很快火焰就会把尼禄的一部分存在全部吞噬掉。而他现在要做的事情就是回那所老旧的事务所，守在尼禄旁边，等待那个于他融为一体的爱人从睡梦中醒来。</p><p>　　“醒来吧。醒来吧，我的爱人。”</p><p>　　但丁哼着歌，踢踏的脚步声渐行渐远。</p><p>　　-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>